


Not A Patient Man

by PaladinAlby



Series: Kreizloore One-Shots [5]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, John goes with it, Laszlo is a very bossy bottom, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom!Laszlo, Protected Sex, Riding, Smut, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Another pure shameless smut fic with no plot. Let's just say, Laszlo has no patience.





	Not A Patient Man

**Author's Note:**

> I see some people on tumblr saying that Laszlo is a power bottom so i decided to indulge in the idea... personally i prefer bottom!John but im here to please all of you.
> 
> [Unedited]
> 
> I do not own the characters nor the show

Laszlo was everything but patient, he was never patient when it came to the opportunities of finding out more information about their unknown killer. Back in Harvard he wasn’t patient enough to sit through a whole class because half way through it he already understood the lesson and wanted to work on his project for said class. No, Laszlo wasn’t a patient man in slightest.

John had come to cope with this, although it angered him sometimes and made him wanna yell at the man to sit down and stop pacing. It all honesty he understood the restlessness slightly, considering the case at hand. 

However their current task always clashed with Laszlo’s restlessness.

The doctor was on all fours, naked as the day he was born, pushing his ass back towards John in a silent beg to get the hell on with it. John loved to take his time with his lovers, he loved to tease them until he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. But Laszlo always gained the upper hand in the bedroom, and John could never say no to the man. 

His cock sheathed inside a condom and slicked up, he slowly pressed into his lover, letting the man adjust to his size. But as always, Laszlo had different plans.

“Come on John, fuck me!” He groaned out, but John didn’t take the order, wanting to be sure that he wouldn’t hurt the shorter man. He didn’t move when he bottomed out, giving his lover time to become accustomed to his girth. But Laszlo was having none of it, grinding his ass against John’s hips to get him to start moving. 

“Are you ready?” John asked, wanting to be sure he won’t hurt him. 

“Am I ready? John don’t be an idiot and fuck me already!” Laszlo said roughly. John rolled his eyes but obliged the man’s request. Gripping the doctor’s hips tightly, he pulled out and pushed back in slowly, still hesitant to go fast at the moment. Laszlo moaned at the feel of it, the sound turning into a quiet ‘god dammit’ as John continued the slow pace. “Faster!”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” John mumbled, groaning at the feeling of Laszlo clenching around his cock.

“That’s very kind of you but I’m fine. Move faster!” Laszlo snapped, and John finally gave in, pulling his hips back and slamming into the man at a fast pace. “Fuck yes.”

Laszlo gripped the sheets roughly as he was pounded into, trying to stop himself from being pushed up the bed from the force of his lover’s thrusts. It felt so good, the slight pain from it quickly turning into blissful pleasure. All too soon John slowed down his pace, pressing his hips against Laszlo’s ass and grinding in slowly. 

“Get out of me and lie on your back.” Laszlo ordered, and for a moment John was confused until he understood what was happening, hesitantly pulling out of the man and laying down. Laszlo climbed on top of him and straddled the artist, reaching for John’s cock and lining it up with his hole. Quickly, he slid himself down the shaft, throwing his head and moaning at the feel of it, the angle making it go much deeper inside him. 

John moaned loudly as Laszlo set a fast and hard pace, slamming his ass down onto his hips, the sound of skin against skin loud in the room. His hands grabbed onto Laszlo’s thighs tightly, blunt finger nails digging into the skin. 

“John! Fuck me please!” Laszlo gasped out, and John raised his legs, planting his feet to gain leverage to fuck up into his lover. “God yes!”

Sweat started to cover the two men, both of them close to their climaxes from all the pent up sexual frustration from the day. John wrapped a hand around Laszlo’s erection, the man sobbing at the extra stimulation. His hand moved fast, jerking the doctor’s cock to the rhythm of their love making.

“I-Im close.” Laszlo gasped out, his body slumping forward slightly, hands planted on John’s chest, holding himself up.   
“Cum for me love.” John encouraged, his cock somehow thrusting harder into Laszlo’s hole, hitting his prostate mercilessly. It took only a few more thrust for his lover to come, thick white ropes of his seed covering his torso. 

Grabbing Laszlo’s hips tightly, John rolled them over, holding the mans legs open as he thrusted hurriedly into him. Laszlo pulled him down into a kiss, the feeling of the shorter man’s hole clenched around his cock combined with the feeling of their tongues tasting each other pushed him over the edge.

“Fuck!” John shouted as he came into the condom, hips spasming through his orgasm. 

For a few moments they stayed connected, their minds coming down from the pleasure and back into reality. Slowly, John pulled out of Laszlo, the doctor making a soft noise at the feel of it. Stripping off the condom, he tied it and chucked it into a bin that Laszlo keeps by his bed.

Falling down onto the bed next to Laszlo, he let out a contented sigh, turning onto his side and snuggling up to his lover, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

“Thank you, I needed that.” Laszlo mumbled, his arm wrapping around John’s shoulders and fingers gently running over his arm.

“You’re welcome. You’re so bossy.” John yawned, earning him a chuckle from the short man.

“You love it.” There was no argument there, so John just snorted, letting the sound of Laszlo’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like im spoiling you all with all these one-shots but i wanna keep this ship alive and hopefully my hard work will pay off one day. Not that writing these two dorks is a hardship, i highly enjoy it.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and it keeps me happy.


End file.
